Pumpkin Pie
by Livia Violett
Summary: Halloween telah tiba! Semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan item-item gothic dan lainnya. Tidak lupa dengan permen halloween yang telah disiapkan untuk anak-anak yang akan datang berkunjung. Tsuna juga telah menyiapkan sesuatu hal untuk Halloween. Bukan semacam kostum hantu atau apapun itu, melainkan sebuah pie untuk kekasih tercinta. [Special Hallowen 1827]


**Pumpkin Pie**

**Disclaimer : Akira Amano **

**This fic made by Livia Violett**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Saya mau ngeubah gaya tulis saya :"v Udah beberapa bulan saya hiatus ;"v Dan mungkin saya lupa cara menulis /gak/ Btw, saya mau sempatin nulis fic spesial Halloween :"v /ngapain ah/ Mungkin saya mau ngebunuh diri saya juga :"v /heh/ Jadi , maklumi fic (abal) saya ..**

**Warning : BoyXBoy ( Apa ini YAOI? Apa ini Shonen-Ai? Saa ~ Tergantung dari mood authornya :"v ) 1827 , One Shot, OOC, penuh kegajean, typo berantakan kayak debu, penempatan tulisan / EYD yang tidak benar, bahasa super amburadul, bahasa gado-gado, dll.**

**Special Thanks For Ryuki Kagimaru,.. 1000 ucapan terimakasih buat anda karena mau membantu saya membuat Fic (abal) saya , dan maafkan saya karena masih agak membenci anda :"v Soalnya saya masih benci kalo saya dikacangin :"v Anda mendapatkan roh baru lagi dan saya merasa diasingkan-/mulai curcol dia/**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

31 Oktober.. Semua orang tahu akan hari itu. Yap, Halloween, seluruh penduduk di muka bumi akan merayakannya tepat saat matahari terbenam. Semua orang telah menyiapkan berbagai macam kostum dan mendekorasi rumah mereka dengan item-item _gothic _dan tidak lupa membuat ukiran labu dan meletakkannya di halaman rumah mereka.

* * *

><p>Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 P.M. Semua anak-anak yang mengumpulkan permen Halloween telah kembali ke rumah mereka dengan kantong yang terisi penuh oleh permen dan kebanyakan orang sudah terlelap. Namun, di tengah kesenyapan itu, ada seorang anak yang tengah berjalan sembari memegang sebuah pie yang kelihatannya baru dikeluarkan dari panggangan.<p>

'Kira-kira apa dia menyukai pie buatanku ini?' pikir anak itu dalam hati.

Lalu anak itu mulai mempercepat langkahnya menuju sebuah rumah yang bergaya ala Jepang Kuno. Sesaat setelah sampai di rumah bergaya ala Jepang tersebut, anak tersebut segera membunyikan bel rumah. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah tersebut. Tampaknya, pemilik rumah masih terbangun. 'Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?' Orang itu segera menuju ke arah datangnya suara.

"Siapa?" tanya seseorang dibalik pintu.

"Ah, Hibari-san.. Ini aku, Tsuna.. " balas anak itu. Mendengar jawaban itu, sang pemilik rumah segera membuka pintu. "A-Apa aku membangunkanmu? M-Maaf.." lanjut anak itu menunduk.

"Oh, ternyata kau rupanya.. Tidak, Aku belum tidur, aku masih membaca buku.. Jadi, ada apa datang malam-malam begini, Tsunayoshi?" tanya Hibari di depan pintu. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Ah.. Ini...Aku mengantarkan ini untukmu. Kuharap kau suka.." kata Tsuna sembari menunjukkan sebuah pie hangat. Yap, pie hangat dengan aroma yang khas menggiurkan. Kelihatannya, Hibari tergoda dengan bau masakan pie yang dibuat oleh Tsuna. Ia mempersilahkan Tsuna untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"_Happy Halloween _, Hibari-san.." ucap Tsuna tersenyum. Terlihat semburat merah di pipi Hibari, meski hal itu tidak terlalu kelihatan dari wajah Hibari yang _cool_.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sudah duduk bersimpuh di atas bantal duduk dan menunggu Hibari yang sedang menyiapkan minuman hangat. Tampaknya , Tsuna sedikit gugup dengan kedatangannya malam ini. Mungkin Ia merasa takut bila ada seseorang melihatnya malam-malam datang ke rumah seseorang yang ditakuti satu Namimori? Itu akan menjadi kesalahpahaman yang tidak akan habisnya.<p>

"Ada apa, Tsunayoshi? " tanya Hibari sambil menyodorkan secangkir coklat hangat di depan Tsuna. "Kau terlihat gugup.." lanjutnya.

"T-Tidak ada kok, Hibari-san.. Hanya saja.. Aku merasa sedikit gugup.. Bagaimana kalau misalnya ada orang yang melihatku datang kerumahmu malam-malam begini.. Hal itu membuatku sedikit takut.." jawab Tsuna sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jika ada orang yang melihat kita, _Kamikorosu.._" ucap Hibari singkat dengan aura membunuh. Tsuna tersenyum kecut, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke segelas cangkir yang berisi coklat panas. Aromanya pun enak.

"Maukah kau mencoba pie labu buatanku, Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna setelah meminum coklat yang disodorkan Hibari.

"Hm? Boleh juga." sahut Hibari singkat yang masih asyik menyeruput coklat panas sambil membaca buku.

"Kalau begitu, aku pinjam dapurmu sementara, Hibari-san..."  
>Tsuna bangkit dari tempatnya dan segera ke dapur untuk mengambl piring kecil dan sebuah pisau. Lalu, memotong bagian-bagian pie menjadi 9 bagian dan menyodorkannya kepada Hibari.<p>

"_Douzo_.." tawar Tsuna. Kali ini, Tsuna menjadi lebih tegang.

Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepotong pie dengan hiasan almond di atasnya. Ia mengambil garpu lalu mencicipi pie tersebut.

"B-Bagaimana?" tanya Tsuna tegang. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Ia takut dengan jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. Apa rasanya tidak enak? Apa rasanya buruk? Apa sedikit hangus atau terlalu manis? Itulah yang terbayang-bayang dipikiran Tsuna.

"Rasanya sedikit hangus.." ucap Hibari dengan nada datar namun sangat menusuk.

"S-Sudah kuduga.. Pie nya menjadi hangus karena aku kelamaan mengangkatnya.. Hah, apa boleh buat.. Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat pie, jadi aku tidak tahu apa rasanya sudah memuaskan atau tidak.. Dan, aku harus merahasiakan ini dari Reborn dan lainnya.." jawab Tsuna dengan nada pasrah.

"Tapi ini enak..." sambung Hibari lagi menikmati pienya.

Tsuna memerah. Dan Ia merasa sangat senang karena masakannya dipuji oleh kekasihnya , walaupun kalimat pertama dari kekasihnya itu mungkin saja menusuknya. Jam sudah mulai menunjukkan pukul 12.05 P.M. Sudah lewat tengah malam dan sudah seharusnya Tsuna harus pulang.

"Ah! Sudah jam segini! Reborn pasti akan membunuhku besok bila aku tidak bangun.. Er.. Ano, Hibari-san, aku harus pulang.. S-Soalnya , besok aku ada latihan bersama dengan Reborn. Jadi, bila aku terlambat bangun, Reborn akan membunuhku.. " kata Tsuna gemetar. Ia tahu , Ia paling tidak bisa bangun pagi tanpa dibangunkan terlebih dahulu.

"Hm, baiklah. Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Hibari singkat.

"E-Eh? T-Tidak usah, Hibari-san.. Aku bisa sendiri kok." timpal Tsuna menolak halus tawaran Hibari. Hanya saja Ia tidak mau merepotkan kekasihnya itu, dan malam semakin larut.

"Tidak boleh menolak tawaranku.. Kali ini , aku akan mengantarmu pulang sebagai jasa terima kasih atas pie hangusmu itu." kata Hibari sambil menyindir pie buatan Tsuna. Meskipun begitu, Hibari telah menghabiskan pie itu sendirian. 'Kalau hangus, kenapa dihabiskan..' gerutu Tsuna dalam hati.

Hibari mengantar Tsuna pulang ke rumahnya. Tsuna menjadi sedikit gugup bila Ia berjalan di samping Hibari dan bingung membicarakan apa lagi sehingga suasana menjadi sedikit sunyi.

"Tsunayoshi.. Aku punya satu permintaan untukmu.." kata Hibari memecahkan keheningan malam.

"E-Eh? P-Permintaan apa?" tanya Tsuna sedikit terkejut.

"Maukah kau membuatku pie labu itu sekali lagi..?" pinta Hibari dengan nada sedikit pelan. Ah, dia malu-malu.

"Eh? Boleh saja.. Apa kau menyukainya, Hibari-san?"

"Hm.."

"Ehehe.. Aku akan membuatkan yang lebih banyak untukmu... Dan, aku hampir lupa memberikanmu ini.." kata Tsuna mendekati Hibari. Ia menyuruh Hibari untuk menutup mata, dan sebuah kecupan hangat dari sang kekasih yang mencium bibirnya. Tentu saja, semburat merah di pipi Hibari yang sedkikit kaget mendapatkan ciuman yang tidak terduga dari sang kekasih.

"_Oyasumi, _Hibari-san.. Terimakasih mau mengantarku sampai pulang.. Sampai bertemu besok.." kata Tsuna tersenyum sembari membuka pagar rumahnya. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Hibari.

Halloween yang terindah? Ya, mungkin saja ini adalah Halloween yang terindah diwarnai dengan sepotong pie labu.

_**FIN**_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Extra Story yang saya imajinasikan bersama teman saya :<strong>_

_Tsuna sudah duduk bersimpuh di atas bantal duduk sambil menunggu Hibari menyiapkan minuman hangat. Ia merasa gelisah dan terlihat tidak tenang. Takutnya, Hibari memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minumannya dan bila terjadi apa-apa dengannya, tentu saja kemungkinan bisa menghilangkan "kesucian" Tsuna. Stop Tsuna, pikiranmu mulai berpikir hal yang negatif!_

_'Intuisiku mengatakan akan ada hal yang buruk bila aku meminumnya...' batin Tsuna dalam hati._

_Tsuna terkejut mendengar suara langkah kaki Hibari yang datang sambil membawa minuman yang telah Ia siapkan. Secangkir coklat hangat. Hibari telah mempersilahkan Tsuna untuk minum , dan rasa kecurigaan Tsuna semakin bertambah. _

"_Ada apa?" tanya Hibari datar._

"_Aku curiga... Aku curiga kau memasukkan sesuatu di dalam minuman ini.." sahut Tsuna masih was-was.  
><em>

"_Kenapa berpikiran seperti itu? Aku tidak ada memasukkan apa-apa disana.." ucap Hibari._

"_Intuisiku berkata bahwa jika aku meminumnya, maka terjadi sesuatu padaku.."_

_Mendengar kata-kata Tsuna, Hibari berhenti meminum coklat hangatnya. Tsuna merasa sesuatu yang mendekat pada dirinya. Dan benar saja, Hibari sudah tersenyum licik yang mungkin dapat ditebak bagi Tsuna._

"_H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna mundur selangkah dari tempat duduknya, sayangnya Ia ditahan oleh Hibari._

"_Wao.. Kau sudah mengetahuinya.. Seperti yang diharapkan, Tsunayoshi.. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan dirimu sekarang? Seharusnya kau meminum coklat itu lalu tertidur dan aku akan memberikanmu "hadiah" sebagai tanda terima kasihku.." ucap Hibari dengan senyum liciknya. Ia menahan kedua tangan Tsuna dan mengubah posisi Tsuna menjadi posisi tidur terlentang dengan kedua tangan di atas. Posisi yang super ambigu. _

"_Uh.. K-__Kau licik, Hibari-san!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sekian dari Fic (abal) saya :""v<strong>

**Gaya menulis saya udah lain karena saking lamanya gak nulis lagi di FF /gak/**

**Bila ada kritik dan saran, silahkan tulis di kotak review ya ~ Review anda sangat membantu ~**

**Arigatou, Arrivederci ~**


End file.
